Charade
by Ish
Summary: Kurama and Botan must go undercover to investigate strange disappearance of human and demon women. But when Karasu is pulled into the investigation, Kurama must face a whole slew of new problems. (yes, yaoi) Formatting hopefully fixed!
1. The God and the Kimono

Chapter 1: The God and the Kimono  
  
"All right! Another mission - finally! I have been bored off my a-"  
  
"Yusuke! If you wouldn't mind, this is a serious situation." The toddler god frowned at his over-excited tantei.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. So who's butt are we gonna kick this time?" Around the room stood gathered the entire team of the Reikai Tantei, not to mention Botan, George, and Koenma. In fact, it was really a bit crowded. Hiei leaned against the back wall, while Kuwabara hovered by the doorway. Yusuke was leaned over Koenma's desk, practically in his face. Kurama studied the papers George had handed him pertaining their newest case, and Botan gave Yusuke an elbow that shoved him away from the desk.  
  
"Please Yusuke." Koenma shifted through the stacks of papers on his desk, searching for his remote. Finally George took a deep breath and spoke up.  
  
"Uh, I think it's here sir."  
  
"Why didn't you just hand it to me in the first place ogre!" Kurama looked up from the files, smiling at the predictable antics. The smile soon faded as Koenma began to detail their next mission.  
  
"Within the past month, approximately a dozen human women have gone missing, from locals all over Japan. And strong spirit activity was previously detected in all these places. What is more startling is that during the same period, over thirty female demons have been reported missing! And demons being, well, demons, I'm sure the numbers are actually higher than the reports show."  
  
An angry glare had formed on Kuwabara's face. "So someone's been kidnapping innocent women! Whoever it is has no honor, or even decency! We gotta go after him!"  
  
"Decency? Wow, the human used a big word - looks like he's serious. This guy had better watch out."  
  
"Shut up Hiei!"  
  
Botan opened her mouth, but Yusuke beat her to it, putting a quick stop to the fighting. "Enough you guys. We need to concentrate on helping these girls so this is no time for you two to get into it."  
  
Koenma snorted at Yusuke finally acting serious. Meanwhile, Kurama glanced back down at the files to find an interesting fact staring him in the face. He took the moment of rare quiet to point out his observation.  
  
"You said that the humans have vanished from different locals. But it seems that all the missing demon women disappeared from the same area."  
  
Koenma nodded. "That's right Kurama. We've pinpointed the exact area to these three demon towns, and the spaces between them." On the map appeared the region he spoke of. Every being in the room studied it carefully.  
  
"So do we have a plan then?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
  
Koenma replied. "Actually, yes. We're going to send in a couple of undercover agents. They'll have hidden communication devices, and we'll attach a device we can use to track them. If, no, when they are kidnapped, we'll then be able to pursue them."  
  
"And nail the bastard!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both finished triumphantly.  
  
"Uh hum. Yes. That's the plan. Now, one of these agents will be Botan."  
  
"Botan!" Four pairs of eyes fell on the grim reaper who couldn't help but turn red at all the stares. Yusuke especially was gaping.  
  
"Buh - but."  
  
"Now, now Yusuke." Botan leaned towards him, wagging her finger. "I can't let you boys have all the fun. Besides, weren't you listening? All the kidnappees have been female."  
  
"Oh yeah. So Botan. But." Yusuke turned to Koenma. "So who's the other agent going to be then?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "Well, you see, I was stuck on that at first. But then it occurred to me - well.." The toddler god turned from Yusuke to look past him at Kurama. The spirit detective caught on, also turning to study Kurama, but with a laughing smirk.  
  
"I see." Hiei too looked towards the human/fox spirit with a rare smile growing on his face.  
  
"What, what do you see?" Kuwabara stared at the three like they had lost their minds. He spun to face Kurama, then back to the others. "I don't get it."  
  
"Well now Kurama." Yusuke spoke slowly, enunciating as green eyes gazed dispassionately back at him. "I think you'll make a very pretty girl."  
  
"I - am - not - a girl." Kurama bit the words out, glaring at the others. Finally catching on, Kuwabara began cracking up.  
  
"You're right! He does look pretty girly!" Apparently these were the wrong words to say as Kurama toward an angry face to the human.  
  
"Aw, come on Kurama" Botan interceded, breaking up the potentially violent situation. "You won't really let me walk into that danger all alone, will you?"  
  
"Yes, and besides." Koenma interrupted. "Who else am I going to send? I mean, look at them!" He tossed his hands into the air, indicating the other Reikai Tantei who stopped snickering at Kurama long enough to feel insulted.  
  
"Fine." Kurama sighed. They were right. Besides, his conscious just wouldn't let him leave all those women, human and demon, to suffer. 'Sometimes I hate this humanity' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps Hiei is right when he curses humans as weak for their feelings. But I -' Kurama found his thoughts treading down a path they had begun to follow more and more recently. It was a path leading into the deep fog of his origins, of his self, and he squashed it down mercilessly, unwilling to follow it to its conclusion.  
  
"Yes!" Botan clapped her hands eagerly. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Kurama sighed again. He was already dreading this mission.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
(later that day)  
  
"This is not a group participation event Botan." Kurama tried to stare down the overly-perky grim reaper. She had taken off for a bit only to return with Yukina who was honored to be asked to participate in the "make-over."  
  
"Oh come on, lighten up." She waved her hand dismissively. "We just want you to be perfect." This was the time Kuwabara chose to walk in, holding something wrapped in paper.  
  
"Oh hi Yukina." He blushed and laughed. "I got the package you asked. Here ya go. Is there anything else I can do for ya?"  
  
"No, thank you." Yukina spoke politely, taking the package and opening it. "This will be perfect." She held out the contents, a deep-red kimono, with trimmings in dark green and violet. Here and there were scattered deep green leaves on the silken fabric. Yusuke burst out into another fit of laughter. Kurama could only stare at it.  
  
"I am not going to wear that!"  
  
"I thought this might happen." Botan sighed, crooking her finger towards Hiei and Yusuke. "Oh boys, a little help?"  
  
A short while and slight amount of violence later, Kurama was garbed fully, kimono, obi, sandals, and all. The girls pulled him aside until they proclaimed him done. The finishing touches included a light application of make-up and an elaborate hair-do that pulled his red hair up and away from his face. A white lily barrette was set and he was marched out in front of the team. Botan was already dressed in her own pink kimono and she posed next to him smiling. A bright flash caught Kurama's colored lips pressed tightly together on film. Koenma was grinning so widely that his pacifier almost fell from his mouth. Needless to say, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor clutching their sides. Even Hiei couldn't repress snickers. But they all had to admit, Botan and Yukina had done a wonderful job. Kurama didn't just make a pretty girl; he was beautiful.  
  
"Botan, can we please go and get this over with?" 


	2. The Kimono and the Fox

Everyone say hi to Karasu! Yes this will be K/K, and it will be consensual.  
  
A concept is introduced in here called the kundalini. It will be explained more later, but anyone wanting explanations now check out spiritwalk.org for their section on the kundalini.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Rin!  
  
Please do review, as it's highly encouraging. And when the author is encouraged, chapters get written faster. -Ish  
  
Chapter 2 - The Kimono and the Fox  
  
Two days later found Kurama and Botan in the Makai town that, according to Koenma, had been the hardest hit by who ever-- whatever - was responsible for all the missing women. It was a large town, but with a quaint feel to it. As Youko, he would have avoided it merely on the principle that there was nothing worth stealing. Except apparently, the women. Now if they could only find out why.  
  
"Botan, why is Koenma so sure that someone will come after us?" Kurama whispered to the giddy, blue-haired reaper. They were pretending to browse the stands in the local market. Well, at least Kurama was pretending. Botan was shopping away enthusiastically with the money that Koenma had given them to be used only in cases of emergency.  
  
"Oh, come on - who wouldn't? I mean, look at us!" She grinned, hooking her arm in his. "As far as anyone knows, we're a couple of beautiful young ladies. Demons. Demon ladies. Whatever. Prime targets you know." She waggled her finger at him, winking and laughing. Glancing around, Kurama repressed the sigh.  
  
"I'm going to study the area. We'll have a better idea of where we stand that way."  
  
"Right! And I'll, uh, continue in character!"  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Right!" At her enthusiastic answer the red-head let loose a grin. Even in the constricting kimono, it was hard to stay angry at Botan. She was the way she was. And he- The grin faded. He had drifted to a little park. There wasn't much there, just a small fish pond, and a couple of children tossing around a ball. It had been a long time since he had just spent time in the Makai like this. He had almost forgotten that places like this existed even there.  
  
Sitting down on one of the benches, he allowed himself to slump and think. A long time since visiting the Makai. A long time since Youko had lived in Makai. And how much of who he was - how much was the fox spirit Youko Kurama and how much was the human boy Minamino Suuichi?  
  
"Hey, lovely. You look bored. How 'bout I entertain ya?" A blue-skinned demon leaned on the back of the bench, face peering into Kurama's.  
  
"That will be unnecessary." The red-head shifted down the bench. "I was just leaving."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not busy or anything..."  
  
"You will excuse me now." Kurama rose and strode away as quick as his garments would allow. He glanced back to see the demon casting him a dirty look, but he merely brushed it off and began to look for Botan. He spied her soon enough, trying a new hair comb out.  
  
"Back? Did you have a nice time."  
  
"Not really. Botan-" He paused, then dove in. "I have something to ask you."  
  
"Sure. Shoot."  
  
He frowned. "Not right here." She started to protest but stopped, seeing the seriousness in his eyes and frown. She put the comb down and they began walking. Once they had cleared the market place, Kurama drew a deep breath to speak. However, before the first syllables could emerge, he spied the blue-skinned demon from the park, with some cloaked and shadowed figures.  
  
"There. There she is. And she brought a friend. There's two for Lord Yagata. Now!"  
  
As the last words left the demon's mouth, a bright light surrounded Kurama and Botan. Kurama had prepared for a fight, but the blinding light and pain that came left him no chance. They both blacked out - only one thought finding time to flitter its way into the fox-spirit's mind. 'At least we didn't have to wait long.'  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kurama slipped back into consciousness some time later. Instinctively, he reached behind for a rose seed. Now armed, he took a quick glance around, trying to ascertain how long they had been out and where they were now. Botan was still at his side, stirring slightly but not yet awake. He could make out a couple of other forms in the darkened room. Prisoners most likely.  
  
The room was a small one: 10 by 10, with one narrow and high window that let in the only light. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, Kurama could make out a door on his right. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Botan pulling herself upright. He shushed her abruptly, not wanting to give away their awakened state to their captors. Suddenly his eyes caught a dull gleam and he leaned closer to her for a better look. A gun-metal grey collar encircled her neck. The fox spirit became aware that he wore a similar one. Despite the metallic color, the collar felt to be made out of a much lighter substance. Botan and Kurama exchanged glances, a coldness settling in the pit of their stomachs as they both reached the same conclusion. How would one imprison demon women? By preventing them from using any of their spirit power of course.  
  
Kurama concentrated on the seed, then tossed it from him in frustration when nothing happened.  
  
"Now what?" Botan whispered anxiously.  
  
"We resort to our other resources. Try to contact Koenma."  
  
She pursed her lips and did so, eyes flickering around the room. Meanwhile Kurama rose, making his way past a shaking form on the ground to the door. His heart ached to comfort the women, but logic and experience - 'Youko's experience' he thought - told him to first check for guards. Muttered curses from behind him were already letting him know that Botan's efforts had failed.  
  
The red-head forced himself to repress a sigh. He might have guessed. Koenma's plan was going wrong just as it began. No access to his spirit power, no way to contact help. He would need all of Youko Kurama's famed wits to pull Botan and himself out of this one.  
  
He pressed an ear against the door, straining to hear any faint noises of a guard outside the heavy steel barricade. Footsteps! A hiss escaped from between clenched teeth as he leaped away from the door. All within the room could hear the loud rasp of a bolt being removed. One of the women, a cat- spirit from what the red-head's sharp eyes could make out in the dim room, began to keen loudly.  
  
"Huh now, shut your yap!" A large, rough looking demon blocked the entry to the cell. The guard's size, shaggy mane, and thick coat of body hair, reminded Kurama of Byakko. Streams of light flickered in, illuminating Botan and Kurama. Botan did a quick tally, counting six women in the cell. Two appeared human but the others were clearly demons but all wore the same collar as Kurama and herself.  
  
A massive hand reached out and grabbed Kurama, who stood closest to the door. Afraid of what might be done to the helpless women, he didn't resist the pull. He shot Botan a quick look, hoping she got the message not to endanger the kidnapped women by putting up resistance. He was shoved roughly into the hallway and into the hold of another guard. Kurama tugged anxiously at the loosed kimono, pulling it tight around him before it gave away their charade. They would get to the bottom of this case yet!  
  
All the women were soon shepherded out and into a line. One of the demon women struggled with her captor and was given a heavy blow. She slumped to the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Watch it!" The guard they had first seen shouted the order. Apparently he was in command. "We need them alive for Lord Yagata!"  
  
The unconscious woman was heaved over a shoulder and the order to march was given. In the confusion, Botan sided up towards Kurama as best she could. He gave her a tiny nod, all he felt they could risk. But the meaning was clear. The women's (and their own) lives were safe. At least for now.  
  
The sad group was herded through the corridor, than another, and another. Each hallway was stone, hung with a mixture of torches and ghostly lights that gave off a greenish cast. Here and there were more heavy steel doors, like the one to the cell they had awakened in. They passed few people: a couple more unsavory demons wearing the same red tunics as the guards, and a few demons dressed in rags and possessing a completely miserable appearance.  
  
'More guards and servants?' Kurama pondered to himself. He rifled through Youko's memories in hopes of finding a reference to this Lord Yagata. Unfortunately, that was one of the things that had been disturbing him lately. The memories of Youko Kurama had always been less clear than those of Suuichi, but recently they seemed even more distant. From the patchy memory of his previous life, Kurama was able to delve up a faint mention of a Yagata. An old demon, he would  
  
be reaching his 1,000 year birthday now. With most demons, age brought power. But Yagata had always been of a minor level, barely even reaching a B classification. However, he was sly and ambitious and a thousand years was a significant mark. So he was gearing up for something. But what? And why the women? The Tantai was perhaps a baby step closer to solving the case, but no more than that.  
  
His green eyes fixed on the ground; Kurama almost stumbled when the woman in front of him came to an abrupt halt. Apparently, one of their captors had groped at her. The same guard leered at her now, chuckling. The stop brought the head guard up to the front.  
  
"Eh, let go of her. They won't be so pretty once Yagata's drained their energy." The head guard spat toward Kurama's feet. The woman jerked her head away, rubbing her chin as she glared at the offending captor. But Kurama's ears had perked up. This was their first clue to why the women had been kidnapped. So, Yagata was somehow draining them of their energy. For his own use no doubt. But how? And why only women?  
  
"Here I thought minions were supposed to refer to him only as Lord Yagata. Or has your lord's power slipped so much that such infractions go unpunished?" Kurama started, recognizing that silky voice. Silky and vicious.  
  
"Karasu." He hissed under his breath. Botan looked up at the Tantai, her eyes widening. "But how-" She began to whisper before being cut off by the Yokai's physical appearance. He appeared to gather form from the shadows, clothed head to toe in black, his shirt dipping down dangerously low to reveal pale skin. As he moved, his long coat gave off a sound that reminded Kurama of some animal's dying rasp. Karasu was the same - long, coal black hair falling wildly, violet eyes glittering. But - and here Kurama choked on a gasp - the mask was gone. Instead two thin lips were revealed, pressed into a threatening smirk. Those eyes - ones that still haunted the fox/human in his nightmares - they fell onto the group of trembling women and paused. A faint chuckle escaped the tall demon as he took in Kurama, glaring defiantly back at him. Botan stepped closer to the red-head.  
  
"What's this all about? Lord Karasu?" The head guard attempted to shove himself in between the dark Yokai and the women. But Karasu brushed him off, striding directly to Kurama. His fingers hovered mere centimeters away from the kitsune's face. Kurama forgot how to breathe.  
  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty." Karasu mused. The guard approached, and then shrieked in pain as a bomb planted near his knee exploded. "I'll take these two." Karasu gestured toward Botan and  
  
Kurama.  
  
"Buh - but." one of the lower sentries stuttered. "They - they're for the Lord Yagata. The kundalini!"  
  
Karasu waved his hand dismissively. As it left his face, Kurama gasped, his lungs again working. "Yagata" he drawled out "has plenty of females for his charger. I am taking these two. And then perhaps I shall forget to bring up the earlier disrespect." Violet eyes gleamed with threat. The guards gulped, wisely choosing to stand back.  
  
Kurama considered putting up a fight but decided against it. With the collar even one of the low class guards could squash him. He stood no chance against Karasu who had defeated him at the tournament. But he thought he had killed the damned crow! As if the thought invoked his attention, Karasu turned his head. The violet gaze pierced through the red- head's thoughts. Growling under his breath, Kurama grabbed Botan's hand and hastened after the Youkai.  
  
Once the small group had moved beyond sight of the guards Karasu gestured them to halt. The crow-demon approached one of the heavy doors, forcing it open then peering in. Apparently finding it to his satisfaction he indicated for Kurama and Botan to follow him in. Grave misgivings caused Kurama to dawdle but when Botan started forward he forced himself to follow after her. Inside the room was cast all in a ghastly green light from the glowing balls on the walls. Karasu pulled the door shut, hovering in front of it.  
  
"Now then" he began. Kurama repressed the shiver that the voice caused to well up and instead concentrated all his animosity into a cold glare. Karasu ignored him. "The grim reaper first then." Botan gave a start.  
  
"Hold on! How do we know we can trust you? You tried to kill me!"  
  
A dark grin crept over the crow-demon's face. "And you did kill me, Itooshi." Kurama bristled at the endearment. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Fortunately, Lord Enma was able to correct that small problem."  
  
Botan gasped. "Koenma's father?! But why? He hates getting involved." Karasu gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Apparently, what Yagata is doing required even the attention of the Lord of Death. And since I had a previous acquaintance with Yagata, not to mention being in the right place at the right time-" He paused, smirking at Kurama. "Thanks to you Itooshi."  
  
"Lord Enma and I reached a mutually beneficial arrangement. I would spy on Yagata and in turn Enma would return me to life. Running into the two of you was merely an unforeseen benefit. Well - " The smirk grew. "-maybe not completely unforeseen."  
  
Kurama still hung back, not trusting the dark youkai. "So what is Yagata up to then?"  
  
"He's setting up to challenge Yomi."  
  
"WHAT?!" The exclamation emerged from both Botan and Kurama at once. Karasu gave a dark laugh.  
  
"Yagata's manor is set on the outer border of Yomi's realm. He wants to challenge Yomi for complete control of the realm but has lacked the power till now."  
  
Botan regained her composure first. "But why would Lord Enma care about Makai politics?"  
  
"He doesn't." came the reply. "He could care less if Yagata ruled instead of Yomi. The problem is how Yagata is gaining his power. What do you know of the kundalini?"  
  
"Nothing" Kurama began but Botan interrupted him. She turned to the fox spirit to explain.  
  
"It's a human word, from India. It refers to a part of the creative Universal force. It's considered to be a feminine force."  
  
"Then the women-" Botan nodded at Kurama's interjection. She paused, not sure of how much she should tell him. Certain things mortals just weren't supposed to know. But there was a lot more she could explain. However, Karasu interrupted before she could begin.  
  
"We can go into depth later." He tipped his head towards the door. "Yagata is already suspicious of me and I'm sure he'll soon here that I pulled the two of you away from the others. We have little time. Botan?" He held out a small, odd-shaped piece of metal. "I stole the key to the collars and made a copy. I suppose it's time to release your spirit powers." He gave Kurama a wink as he spoke.  
  
Botan's collar gave off easily and she gave a laugh as she rubbed her now- bare neck. He moved towards Kurama, then froze. The red-head became rigid. He too heard many footsteps moving down the hall. With quick motions, Karasu indicated for the other two to move towards the door while he crossed to the other side. He then set a series of bombs against the outer wall. The crow reached Kurama and Botan just as his bombs exploded. Karasu threw himself over the other two, using his body and cost to shield them from flying debris. Kurama's breathing hitched as the dust settled. Green eyes wide with wonder stared at the black covered chest directly in front of them. Karasu had acted to protect them.  
  
Just then the crow rose. He grabbed Botan and tossed her to the huge hole he had created in the wall. The wall had been on the very outer edge of Yagata's castle. Below it was a sheer cliff and a swift flowing river. Though the reaper couldn't see it, the river became a large waterfall just beyond the castle. Karasu hissed at her.  
  
"Go on - get out of here." As he spoke, he knelt down. He had dropped the key in the explosion and now was searching frantically for it. Botan paused, her eyes anxiously trying to meet Kurama's gaze. Green eyes caught hers.  
  
"I'll be fine. Get going. You have to tell Yusuke and the others. Hurry!" Kurama gave the door a swift glance. The noise from the explosion had been near deafening and a slew of guards would soon be upon them. Botan finally came to a conclusion. She knew that the mission had to come first. Materializing her oar, she hopped on it and flew off.  
  
"Be careful! Stay alive, kay!" She shouted as she took off.  
  
Kurama grinned, then gave a start as something heavy slammed against the steel door. Karasu cursed, giving up on searching for the key. Instead he seized Kurama's hand and yanked him towards the opening.  
  
"We need to get out of here. Now!" Kurama pulled his arm free.  
  
"You could defeat them easily." Bitterness filled his voice. Karasu nodded tensely  
  
"Yes, but that would give us away completely. And I would have to face Yagata. I couldn't stand against him now, not with the energy he's been able to collect." Violet eyes captured him as surely as the two strong hands did. "We stand a better chance with the river. Then we can regroup with your tantei and strike at full force. You know this is the best course Kurama." Swallowing hard, he nodded and the two leapt into the swirling water below.  
  
The cold of the water hit as an even bigger shock than the force with which they struck it. Kurama kicked towards the top, lungs heaving in air as best they could in the frigid water. He  
  
floundered in the merciless current. A strong arm connected with his, wrapping around him as they were taken over the falls.  
  
"Take a breath and hold it." Karasu's strong silky voice was the last thing Kurama heard before the pounding of the falls filled his ears, and white water filled his vision. 


	3. The Fox and the Crow

Ish here! This chapter is short but gets a bit lime-y, but nothing too bad. Least not in my opinion. The old lady mentioned, you're just going to have to guess who she it. It will be revealed in later chapters of course. Please review! It's food for the author's soul and the always starving muse!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Fox and the Crow  
  
Violet and black.  
  
Weightlessness, then cold.  
  
These were the impressions that flittered through Kurama's head as he fought his way back to consciousness. He felt a tugging at the obi of his kimono, then a heat slipping against his upper stomach. A hand.  
  
Kurama gasped for air, his arms grasping for purchase as he remembered where he was. And more importantly, who he was with. His eyes opened to see Karasu, clad only in his dark pants, ripping loose the belt.  
  
Unable to articulate his rage and humiliation, Kurama shoved himself away, clutching at the folds of the kimono as they fell away. He flushed, gasping for air as Karasu grabbed one ankle before he could completely pull away.  
  
"Stupid kitsune! Do you want to die of a cold?" Violet eyes flashed in anger as Karasu yanked the dripping form back to him. Part of his mind (as well as anatomy) took a moment to admire the picture a half-drowned, half-dressed Kurama made. His red hair had partially fallen loose from the elaborate style, and the flame-red kimono fell away to reveal a rosy nipple, erect in the chill. The crow's teeth ached, torn between teasing it or biting the enticingly parted lips as the still-collared Kurama panted. Best of all, his dear fox was in no position to put up any fight.  
  
Still dazed, Kurama could only struggle feebly as Karasu took hold of him. However, when the youkai reached an arm around to tug down the kimono, Kurama seized his chance and bit down hard.  
  
"Ahh!" Karasu jerked his arm back, and at the same time grabbed a handful of red-hair with his other hand. He wretched Kurama's head back as he spoke.  
  
"Careful fox." He smirked, tilting Kurama's face up. "You'd better not have rabies. Now hold still."  
  
Kurama couldn't suppress a yelp, nor the corresponding tear that welled in his eyes at the pain in his scalp. He held deathly still as Karasu finished pulling off the kimono, leaving his pale body shivering and clad only in his briefs. He drew his knees up and turned his head away from the dark youkai who had crossed the cave to hang Kurama's kimono up by his own long coat and shirt. He then moved to add more wood to the fire he had started up before Kurama had regained consciousness. Carrying an unconscious and soaking-wet Kurama from the river to the shallow cave had not been an easy task. Luckily the area was well-forested and it hadn't taken him long to find wood for a fire and grasses and leaves for insulation.  
  
The fox in question used these moments to flash back quickly over the last events. They had leapt off the cliff, and fallen into the freezing water. Normally he would have been able to fend for himself but. One hand reached up to his neck, lightly stroking the cold metal of the restraining ring before clenching. As long as he still wore the collar, there was no way Kurama could access his spirit energy. Karasu had saved his life. And Karasu was the only one who could help him here.  
  
Green eyes flickered to the demon who still knelt over the fire. Kurama studied him for a few moments, taking in the long hair, as wet as his own. His eyes traveled down the expanse of the pale back that peeped through the black hair. He could see muscles shifting as Karasu stood. Quickly, he yanked his gaze away, cheeks burning. He was not attracted to Karasu!  
  
All too soon the youkai had finished with the fire and moved back to Kurama. The red-head would not look up at him. Not fazed in the slightest, Karasu sat behind Kurama, nudging him up and closer to the fire. The result was that the fox ended up on Karasu's lap, sandwiched between the heat from his body and the heat from the fire. Appreciating the warmth but uncomfortable with both his position and state of undress, he tried to wriggle his way out of the lap but froze when Karasu's hands clamped down on his thighs. The hands crept upward and in, resting below his crotch but on his inner thighs. Kurama held his breath for a tense moment. He could feel the hard lump beneath him but the crow made no other moves than to hold him tight in place. He gritted his teeth. His mind might have refused to acknowledge it, but his body was responding to the seating arrangement, and to the breath hot against his ear. Worse, Karasu knew very well the effect he was having.  
  
"You're trembling Itooshi. From the cold?" Slowly, the hands lifted from his thighs, only to begin to rub down his legs, up his chest, then down his arms and back again. Though rubbing to improve circulation, Karasu moved his hands lightly and languidly over Kurama's body. Unconsciously, Kurama leaned back into the welcoming chest, giving the hands greater access. Though they didn't hit upon his intimate regions, his breaths began to favor pants as the treatment continued. The hands drifted to a stop, one back on his thigh, the other cupping his chin and turning his face to an intense violet gaze. Karasu pressed a rough kiss on him that startled him out of the warm haze he had slipped into. Kurama shoved at his shoulders, pushing himself off the youkai's lap to land hard on the cave floor. Karasu chuckled.  
  
"The collar. I want you to remove it now." Kurama's voice was cold, belaying what he knew was a vulnerable state.  
  
"I can't Itooshi." He spoke in honesty. "I only was able to make one copy of the key and, as you should recall, that was lost in our rather desperate escape."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Crankiness. Time for bed I think."  
  
Ignoring the mocking tone in his voice, Kurama rose and headed for the bed of flora laid out on the rock. He nested himself the best he could, facing the fire and away from the youkai. He stiffened when he heard and felt a warm body settle next to him. Karasu entangled his legs with Kurama's and pressed against his back, arms wrapping around. He made no other motion and his breathing became slow and even. They lay that way for a few moments, Kurama struggling to fight off the impending sleep.  
  
"Karasu?"  
  
"Hmm?" A violet eye cracked open at the questioning tone.  
  
"Why-" He tried to continue, but found himself unable to form the question.  
  
"I told you. Enma -"  
  
"No." Kurama interrupted. "I meant, at the tournament. You were the same, but not." He bit his lip, trying to express himself. "There's something different about you now."  
  
Karasu chuckled lowly, realizing exactly what the kitsune was getting at.  
  
"Shh Itooshi. Let's just say I was very angry and disturbed for a long time, even if I didn't realize it myself. Loosing to the Toguro brothers - I hate loosing, and I'm no good at sharing. But if I destroyed everything I loved, I couldn't lose it - it would be mine and only mine forever. Better that way: no one could hurt me. I thought it was better."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I met a god, and an old woman. One of them helped me." Karasu smiled cryptically, though he knew it couldn't be seen. "Guess which one."  
  
"Karasu - damn it I'm-!" He shifted in an attempt to confront the crow and receive a straight answer. Karasu only tightened his arms, holding him still.  
  
"Enough." His voice was soft, gentle in a manner Kurama had never heard from him before. "No more masks between the two of us."  
  
Confused but finally giving into exhaustion, Kurama fell asleep in the arms of the man who had been his greatest threat.  
  
The next morning, Kurama woke to the loss of the heat against his back. One eye, then the other cracked open. Karasu had stirred up the coals from the night's fire and a few feeble flames flickered. The gloom of the cave was penetrated by early morning sunlight. Kurama gave the area a cursory glance, catching Karasu just finishing pulling on his clothing. His body protested as he forced it to sit up.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" Kurama glared at the smirking youkai.  
  
"What now?" he asked frostily. The hard look in his eyes gave way to surprise as the kimono was tossed at him. He picked at the silky fabric in bewilderment.  
  
"Now we dress." Karasu took note of the way Kurama's eyes hardened at the thought of more cross-dressing. The awkward conversation from the previous night sunk into memory as old habits took over. "You could always go as you are Itooshi. I certainly wouldn't protest. Though, we are headed for a populated area. I might have to kill anyone who looks too much at you."  
  
Unnerved by the possessiveness in the youkai's voice, Kurama wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead he directed his glower at the stupid kimono. It was that or wander around in his birthday suit. A memory of the hunger in Karasu's gaze shook him and he pulled on the mostly dry fabric.  
  
"Where are we headed? And why?" Kurama inquired as he tied the obi. He still mistrusted the demon.  
  
"To meet with my contact. Botan should have reached Koenma and the others by now. Once Enma receives my report, I'm sure that it will be passed along."  
  
"And what will you do then?" Though he tried to maintain a monotone voice, he couldn't keep out the note of suspicion.  
  
What was it about Karasu that always threw him off balance? No one had ever been able to shake him like that before Karasu had crept into his life - not as Youko and not as Suuichi. It was infuriating, the affect a mere gesture from the crow could have. Like now - a raised eyebrow had him fuming! Damn him!  
  
"It depends on what I'm offered." Kurama clenched his jaw, refusing to rise to the bait. Unfortunately, his silence didn't have the desired effect.  
  
Instead of moving on, Karasu closed the distance between them. He raised one hand, allowing it to hover in the air between them. When Kurama didn't move away, Karasu let it rest it lightly on his cheek. His thumb traced delicate, feather-like strokes over Kurama's cheekbone. The redhead's heart skipped then began beating rapidly. Unable to meet the intense violet gaze, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. When Karasu spoke there was not a hint of the usual mockery in his voice.  
  
"You're so stubborn. But then, it's one of the things I love about you."  
  
Kurama's breath hitched and his eyes shot open, but the crow had already dropped his hand and moved away. His shoulders slumped and he clutched at his chest, feeling like he had run miles. Irritating.  
  
"Coming Kurama?" Karasu called back over his shoulder as he strode out of the cave. Forcing his heart back to its regular rhythm, Kurama hurried after him with one last thought echoing in his mind.  
  
'Yusuke had better hurry!' 


End file.
